rupaulsdragracefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Tammie Brown
Tammie Brown '''es el nombre artístico del presentador drag '''Keith Glen Schubert, una drag queen, cantante y actriz de Los Angeles, California. Tammie Brown compitió durante la Temporada 1 de RuPaul's Drag Race. Es conocida por su rara y peculiar personalidad y por su "Classic, Movie Star-Glamour.". Después de ser eliminada en el Episodio 2 de la Temporada 1, Tammie fue traída de vuelta en RuPaul's All Stars Drag Race, donde hizo pareja con compañera de temporada Nina Flowers; creando el "Team Brown Flowers". Fue eliminadas de segundas. Antecedentes La inspiración drag le comenzó desde muy pequeño, cuando solía leer revistas de mujeres y jugar a disfrazarse, mientras caminaba en tacones cuando era niño. Antes de comenzar drag, Keith actuó como Cha Cha en el musical Grease y como la Wicked Stepmother en Into the Woods. Una de las presentaciones más recordadas de Tammie fue en el piano bar llamado "The Paradise" en Long Beach, California. Mientras hacía un número, su peluca se cayó. También se dio cuenta de que su vestido se caía bajo su chaqueta y ella se la quitó para revelar su vestido cayéndose. Fue ahí cuando pateó uno de sus tacones y accidentalmente golpeó a alguien en la cabeza con el tacón. En su video de presentación para RuPaul's Drag Race, ella se describe a sí misma como alborotada, rock 'n roll y gustosa; cuando se le pidió a las reinas que se describieran en tres palabras. Origen de su Nombre Drag Quería usar su nombre real, el cual es Keith Glen Schubert o Glen Schubert, como RuPaul. Pero las reinas en Corpus Christi, Texas; le dijeron que necesitaba un nombre drag. Una noche, ella y una amiga estaban haciéndole una llamada teléfonica a un chico. El identificador de llamada dijo "Bob Brown" (el cual era el nombre del padrastro de su amiga) y el chico respondió: “Bob Brown? You’re not Bob Brown! You’re Keith Glen!”. A lo que Tammie respondió: “Well I can change my name to be Tammie Brown!”. Cuando era más joven, amaba a Tina Turner y a la película Tootsie, por ello quería llamarse Tootsie Turner. También pensó en Esmeralda cuando lo escuchó de alguien. Pero finalmente, se quedó con Tammie Brown. Eliminación Tammie Brown fue eliminada en el Episodio 2 de la Temporada 1 de RuPaul's Drag Race. Durante este episodio, llamado "Girl Group Challenge", las reinas tuvieron que dividirse en dos equipos y actuar en una canción de las Destiny's Child, con Michelle Williams como jueza invitada. La causa de su eliminación fue su mala actuación durante el número, lo cual las hizo verse opacadas por el otro equipo. Tammie resultó como sentenciada junto con Akashia. Tammie había decidido antes de la batalla que no haría un lip-sync de la canción "Break the Dawn" de Michelle Williams. Así que, Tammie solo bailó a su manera durante la canción y terminó siendo eliminada. All Stars Tammie fue anunciada como una de las 12 reinas que volverían para competir en RuPaul's All Stars Drag Race. Ella y su compañera de temporada Nina Flowers, se emparejaron durante el primer episodio para trabajar juntas durante la temporada, formando el equipo llamado "Brown Flowers". Tammie actuó como lo hizo durante la Temporada 1, lo cual no molestó a Nina, pero sí logró alterar a las otras reinas. Después de una actuación pobre en el episodio 2, "Laff In", Tammie tuvo que hacer una batalla lip-sync por la permanencia de ambas en la competencia, pero perdió ante Latrice Royale. Desempeño en la Competencia Frases Memorables * "Hi there, my name is Tammie Brown with an I-E." * "My real name is Keith, and in drag or out of drag, I am the character, I am an entertainer." * "I can get jiggy, I can get jiggy and wiggy!" * "I'm a high concept character." * "Buenas noches! Oh... See you later, in the magazines." * "I'm not a slut, I'm a lady. You look under my skirt, and it will stick you in the eye though." * "You both called me loser, and I don't see you out there walking the children in nature" * "Oh! Well come on, Teletubby! Teleport us to Mars!" * "Latrice, I just want you to know that if you want to sit, Butt naked, and eat shrimps all day. That's your business." * "I CURED MY GRANDMOTHER." * "Beat your face like you beat your hole." * "Service. Ooh smell her butt. Smell her butt. She's like a cat." * "Ha! Ha! I'm acting" * "Let me tell you what, my father fucked Marlene Dietrich" * "You wanted crazy? Well you got it now" * I'm Tammie Brown, and I'm gonna spin your head round and round. * Change your costume Mimi, change it aroooound! Hechos Curiosos * Fuera de drag, a Keith le gusta coleccionar discos, limpiar la casa, cocinar, compartir con sus amigos y cantar. * Cuando no está como drag, Keith es voluntario en el Children's Nature Institute. Keith ama llevar a los niños a caminar al aire libre, usando sus botas de montaña. * Tammie disfruta haciendo sus propios videos musicales y soundtracks. * Fuera de drag, Keith ha aparecido en comerciales de McDonald's y UPS. * Keith también aparece en el video musical de la canción "Twisted Transistor" de Korn. * Su aparición en la Temporada 1 de RuPaul's Drag Race le generó una gran fanaticada en Australia. * Tammie Brown hizo una aparición en Hot in Cleveland. * Keith aparece en un episodio de la adaptación americada de ''How Clean Is Your House? ''como un amigo de la familia a la cual se le limpiaba la casa. Tammie en las Redes # Instagram de Tammie. # Twitter de Tammie. # Facebook de Tammie. # Página Oficial de Tammie. # MySpace de Tammie. en:Tammie Brown Categoría:Reinas Categoría:Reinas Temporada 1 Categoría:Temporada 1 Categoría:Reinas All Stars Categoría:Reinas All Stars Temporada 1 Categoría:All Stars Categoría:Reinas Caucásicas Categoría:Equipo Brown Flowers Categoría:Octavo Lugar Categoría:Séptimo Lugar Categoría:Segunda Eliminada Categoría:Reinas de California Categoría:Cantantes Categoría:Nacidas en 1980 Categoría:Eliminada Primer Lip Sync Categoría:Dos Temporadas Categoría:Virgo Categoría:Reinas Video Musical Categoría:Reinas Bilingües Categoría:Elegidas Primera Audición Categoría:Reinas de Comedia Categoría:Eliminada en Snatch Game Categoría:Favorita de los Fans